Disturbed
by Blaze Productions
Summary: After one night of pleasure, Dan realizes why Mei is so ecstatic. MeiGoushi Zyuranger


Wanting You, Feeling You, Seeing You 

_I love you Goushi, ever since I met you. _

_I always liked that personality, even when we were together at the park. Even before Bandora was released from her dumpster. _

_You cared a lot about the other teammates, especially me. _

_Even when we were fighting crime, I was in more situations than usual and you helped me get out of them._ _Makes me wonder about what will happen in the future, I know that Bandora is destroyed. But, what about us? _

_Ever since we first fought, I had a crush on you ever since._

_You are my best friend, and soulmate on my part. _

_I will love you Goushi, forever more_

_Mei_

--

"Hi, I'll be at the park let me know if there's trouble, kay?"

"Sure," said Geki.

Mei ran up the stairs and out of the apartment building complex. Goushi was walking toward his friends when he tripped over Mei's journal. He landed on his face.

"You okay?" asked Boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Goushi. Then he realized that there was a diary on the floor.

"Hey, who's diary is that?" asked Dan.

"Mei's," said Goushi. He picked it up. "I know I am not supposed to be reading this, but oh well,"

Goushi read everything about what Mei wrote about him.

"Wow," he said.

"I'm back," she said. "Dang, those guys aren't really that nice,"

Goushi quickly closed the diary and put it under Mei's bed.

Later that night…

Mei was sleeping peacefully in her silky, purple pajamas when suddenly, Goushi snuck into the bed without even waking her up. He was very clever, as he slipped into the bed sheets He smelled that beautiful scent of roses. The Ptera Ranger was beautiful in his eyes. He stroked her hair and drifted off, holding her.

-3 AM-

Mei instantly woke up in the cold room. She felt warm breathing behind her. She carefully turned and realized that her friend, Goushi was hugging her. He was still awake, staring at her.

"Goushi?"

"Hey," he said.

"Needed to ask you something. What the hell are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in with Boy and the others?"

"I don't feel like it. I'm getting attached to you and I love you like a sister, but also as a soulmate."

"You do?" she asked.

"I do," he said.

"How much?" asked Mei.

"100 percent," said Goushi.

"Prove it to me," she said.

He kissed her warm lips hungrily, enjoying the natural fruity taste. She moaned under him, pulling him closer, spreading her legs eagerly. When the need for air became too much to handle, Goushi released her from their kiss. She breathed deeply, a lustful smile upon her face. Goushi trailed his kisses down from her face to her neck, biting gently on the strawberry she placed there. He took off the purple pajamas, exposing herself to him. He brought it back to her lips and the shared the sweet fruit, continuing this action until he eaten every single one. He marveled at the lengths she had taken to please him. He looked into her eyes impishly, at the silent request. He licked at her inner thighs, his mouth trailing up towards the juicy center in which his treat rested. He could hear her moans, despite the having her legs wrapped around his head. He was tempted to make a sly remark, but stopped himself. In any case, whenever Mei gave him, he always reacted in a similar fashion. Mei's hips undulated against his mouth, creating a pleasant rhythm as he licked her inner walls. He stopped suddenly, hearing the whimpering sound she made. Goushi inwardly sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. He lay on his back, and Mei moved atop him, with a mischievous glint in her eye. She stroked the Mammoth Ranger to attention although, he was nearly there anyway. He could feel her slide unto him, feeling her clamp around him. She moaned in pleasure stroking his chest. Then she began to ride him, _hard. _He could see in her eyes, the need to be one with him. She never did it before, but she loved this position the most, because she was powerful, like he was her mammoth and she was the pterodactyl on top of him. Her nice round little ass was slapping against his balls, and she was leaning back against him on purpose. His bouncy orbs were being pulled out of his reach! Mei reached behind her back and fiddled with his own, causing to cease his complaining immediately. She loved being in control, and he knew it. While he did want to please her, there was no way in hell he was going to let her forget who the boss in the bedroom was. He quickened his thrusts, smirking at the giggle she hid as a cough. Pulling out of her completely, he flipped her over, so that she was under him, and slammed back into her picking up speed as he went. This was it, that perfect moment when all felt right. When their bodies came together as one, when he could wrap his arms around her and truly belong to her and her to him—this was what he had been waiting for. Was this love? Did this desire to share his life with her, to wake up to see her face what he wanted? Was _she _what he wanted, what he needed? Her kisses brought him back to reality, and he continued his efforts. He could feel her ready to come, and met her thrusts with his own. She was screaming, wanting him to go harder, faster, and then he would have done anything she had asked of him. They came together, their fluids meshing together as he collapsed on top of her. Their breathing was laboring. Both of them were exhausted. He pulled out of her, rolling on his back. She snuggled closely to him, already falling asleep. He ran his hands through her silky hair. Yes, he thought silently. He really did love her. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, still clinging to his woman.

"I love you, my dear Mei,"

"I love you as well, Goushi,"

Goushi collapsed on top of Mei. What he didn't know was that somebody was watching through the door the whole time.

"Not bad, Goushi."

"Dan, get to bed," said Geki.

"Okay, but you are never going to believe what I saw,"

The next morning, the two rangers woke up. Covered with sweat, Mei smiled at him.

Goushi and her got out of bed, changed clothes and went downstairs to find out that Dan, Boy, Geki and Burai were all watching them.

"So, how was 'your night'?" asked Geki.

"Okay," said Goushi. "I went to the bathroom and slept there," 

"Okay," said Dan, he turned to Boy, "Not how I saw it,"

"What do you mean?" asked Goushi. Then it all made sense, "Dan, may I see you, 'alone'?"

"Sure," he said.

Goushi and Dan were standing outside the main cavern. "How the hell did you know?"

"Well, I heard moaning and groaning from Mei, so I went over there and the next thing I see, well you were on top of Mei making love to her and all I could hear was Goushi, Goushi, Goushi from Mei's voice."

"So, you noticed," said Goushi. "You told the others?"

"Well… uh…"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yes,"

Goushi stormed back inside. The spirit of the Triceratops appeared in front of him.

"Was it something I said?" asked Dan. He shook his head and went back into the Sakura Mansion.

-Hope you liked the one-shot-


End file.
